


to the victor go the spoils

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fast Cars, Female Character of Color, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Further, Faster, Baby





	to the victor go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Carol's arm is elbow deep in a bucket of soapy water when she hears TLC's _Waterfalls_ start. That morning marked the tiebreaker race in this week's best of three series: Maria's Camaro barely edged her Mustang. Now, she is paying the price. The smirk on Maria's face as she approaches, boombox and beers in hand, tell her Maria wants to up the ante.

"Hey Danvers, considering I've beat you the last three weeks in a row, I think you owe me a show."

"Oh, you think you can handle this?"

Maria just laughs and turns up the boombox, setting it on the ground and perching on a garage stool. If Maria wants to raise the stakes, Carol wants her to feel it. Pulling the hose out of the lawn she drenches herself with it, ensuring her white t-shirt is plastered to her body. Sauntering over to Maria, Carol plucks the beer from her hand-taking a long pull; water droplets find their way onto Maria's sculpted arms.

She hopes Maria notices how her ass fills out her cutoff jean shorts. Wasting no time, Carol plunges her arm into the bucket, emerging with a large sponge. She wrings out a stream of soapy water onto the hood of Maria's metallic black muscle car, purposefully pushing her arms together, exaggerating her cleavage. Their eyes lock, Carol can't help but smile.

Maria drinks some of her beer and continues ogling Carol who is rubbing circles onto the hood, hips following. Maria absentmindedly takes another drink of beer. . . Carol's beer. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Carol exclaims over the music.

"Come'n get it."

Abandoning the sponge, Carol wipes her hands on her wet clothes. When she reaches Maria, she straddles her leg, pulling her into a sultry kiss.

"Looks like I win," Carol teases, grabbing her beer.


End file.
